This invention is directed to a method and system for adding data encryption services to a document processing device. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method and system for encrypting and decrypting image data using a software development kit equipped with an encryption/decryption algorithm employable by a plurality of different document processing devices.
In a conventional office setting, document processing devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines and scanning devices typically include little to no inherent data security. For example, an individual with physical access to the device will generally have little difficulty in accessing the files being printed, faxed, or stored on the document processing devices. Attempts to alleviate such problems involve limiting access to the device through the use of a login and password for authorized users. However, login and password protection protect the document from access by unauthorized personnel, but do little to protect the document from access by an employee with rights to use the document processing device, but lacking the authorization to view certain documents. For example, certain Healthcare Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) documents require a higher level of restricted access than other documents found in a document processing device's memory.
The subject invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a method and system for encrypting and decrypting image data by a document processing device.